Aizawa's Friend
by KoMonkeyXXX
Summary: Aizawa's marriage with Eriko and family relationship with Yumi is put to the test when a new case crops up to take all his time. He talks with Ide, up until the point when they aren't talking. Yaoi. AizawaxIde. This is the first AizawaxIde fic on this website, by the way. One-shot. T for brief swearing. It gets kind of fluffy near the end there...


**Dedicated to DoubleEdgedSword99. Duh. Who else do I ever dedicate things to?**

Shuichi Aizawa put his head into his hands and made a low moaning noise. _Why does everything have to be so complicated? _His wife, his wife had kicked him out of the house this morning, again. "Get a job!" she yelled, slamming the door in his face. "A real job!" Yumi hadn't defended him, like normal. She just stared at him with big, sad, eyes.

Eriko's words ran through his head again:

_Do you know what Yumi told me today? She waits all day and doesn't sleep easily at night so that when you come home-which you never do!- she can crawl out and say, "Hi, Dad."_

_When was the last time we talked without fighting? Do you even remember?_

_Get a job! A real job!_

Ide poked him. "Hey." he said. "You're not concentrating on these reports. We really need these to get sorted so we know what is factual evidence and what isn't. You're the chief. Come on, do your job."

Aizawa looked at him and grumped. "Sorry, Hideki-san." Ide licked his lips and went back to typing on the computer, before Aizawa sighed again. And a second time. And a third time.

"Aizawa, what's wrong?" said Ide, taking the bait because he simply couldn't take any more of his friend's sighing. "Is it your wife again?" Ide understood. He used to have a wife before, but they had divorced recently due to escalating issues about him not wanting any kids with her. She was fussy enough without kids, though she'd wanted them so badly.

"Ya. She wants me to come home and spend more time with her and Yumi." he said. "But I have to dedicate all my time to this case, or more people will be killed. She doesn't seem to understand, not at all."

_"This isn't the Kira Case! And you're not L!" Eriko screams._

_"People are dying, Eriko!"_

_"It's not your responsibility to save the whole d*** world!" _

_"That's not what I'm trying to do."_

"It's not your fault." said Hideki Ide, patting him on the shoulders. How badly Ide wanted to go back to the computers. Emotions were not his thing, not at _all. _"It's not your fault." he said again, unsure of what else to say. They sat there in the police office, typing up reports and sorting through files, both without saying a word for a long time. There was nothing else that particularly needed to be said.

At least, until Eriko showed up. Grudgingly, she dropped a lunch box into his lap. "You left it at home this morning." she said.

_Ya, and who's fault was that? _Aizawa thought. "How was I supposed to grab it after you locked me out of the house?" he said, at a point in time when it would have just been better if he had said "Thank you."

She glared. "You could have grabbed it before I locked you out of the house." Funny, that was probably a reasonable statement in her mind. _How can women say such stupid things with utter confidence? Does it come with the gender or what?_

"How could I?" he asked. "I didn't realize you were going to lock me out. I always grab my lunch last."

Eriko made a _hmmph_-ing noise and said some rude and obscene things that will not be written down, before storming off in the wrong direction (the exit was to the left, not right) and then turning around and lingering by the door. "Hi, Ide," she said flirtily, then sauntering off before he said anything, left.

Ide mumbled something like "crazy woman" under his breath before going back to his work. Now he'd seen one of his best friend and wife's fights first hand, though he had chosen to ignore the debacle. At first.

Aizawa had his head in his hands again. "Why is it that every time I talk to that woman-Eriko-my wife-_that woman _I end up with a headache?" Ide glanced over and raised his eyebrow. He almost-out of character for him- wanted to offer advice to his Aizawa. But he'd said everything he needed with his eyebrow. "I need to divorce her, don't I?" Aizawa looked at Ide for help but his continually silent friend said nothing. Obviously, this was a choice Aizawa needed to make on his own. "I do." he said at last. "And I'll let her have Yumi on weekdays and I'll have her on weekends."

Again, a long silence ensued. A long, yet, comfortable silence that Ide and Aizawa often had together, when there was just nothing else that had to be said. A silence unbroken until Ide said "Six o' clock. Time to go." Aizawa saved the word document and tapped Ide who was standing at the door.

"Stop." said Aizawa. "I just wanted to let you know..." He glanced at his best friend, now facing him. "I just wanted to let you know that it was because of you that I figured things out." he said. "So..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "So..." He looked his friend in the face for a moment and decided.

He leaned forward and impulsively gave Ide just a little kiss on the lips. "Thank you." he said. "Thank you so much. You were always so much wiser than me."

He expected Ide to either be very upset or very calm. He was neither. Ide was...blushing? And then Ide did something very out of character. He leaned forward and gave Aizawa a little kiss back. "You're..." Ide said. "You're very welcome." He turned around and marched out the door. "See you tomorrow, Aizawa." he yelled without looking back.

And a very shocked Aizawa stood in the doorway, watching him go. "Ya..." he muttered when Ide was out of earshot, a crimson blush sweeping up his cheeks. "See you tomorrow."

**Author Note: This story is a big deal. Why? Because even though it SUCKS TERRIBLY, it is the first AizawaxIde-fic written. The first AizawaxIde-fic ever written by me, but, more importantly the first AizawaxIde-fic ever written and put on this website.**

**Fanfiction History. I've achieved my goal.**

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted, and toes are disgusting. Just a fact.**

**Yours Truly, Ko.**


End file.
